Let's Make Music
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: Music could turn hide on more than any amount of foreplay, if performed right. YAOI. hidexDJ SISeN one-shot, unless more is requested. SMUT. Wonderful cover art is by bloodypleasure!


Warning: Sex, malexmale

Disclaimer: I don't own hide or DJ SISeN.

(a/n) I wanted to simply write brainless, plotless sex. It was working well, until I got to the end...

* * *

hide trembled as the music pounded all around him. It seemed to enter the man's body, filling him almost to the point of bursting. Even as the song ended, his body still pulsed with the rhythm of the music, unwilling to let the sounds go. His fingers still tingled with the itch to touch, to feel, to grasp something to relieve this indescribable feeling as the DJ said his goodbyes, and another man took over. This one was far less skilled, and, fearing the loss of his ecstatic music high, the lustful man headed to the V.I.P. room.

Having successfully talked his way behind the velvet rope, hide set out in search of the greenroom. SISeN would be back there, for sure. He smirked as he found it, his feline face lighting up with mischief. Grasping the knob and turning it, he opened the door that would forever change the world. He gasped as his eyes instantly found what they were looking for- and far more of it than they had expected to find. The nearly half-dressed SISeN glanced in his direction, only stroking himself harder when he noticed the hungry look in the eyes of the other man.

It was true, music could turn hide on better than any foreplay, if performed right. Having the sexy man before him stroking himself off only turned him on more. He caught SISeN's eye, and, receiving a nod of approval, stepped inside the greenroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He stepped closer to the teen, licking the other's lips tenderly. SISeN moaned, spreading his legs and opening his mouth, a perfect picture of submissiveness. hide chuckled as the flushed DJ stripped him, arousal having obviously taken control of him.

The younger man panted, biting back a moan as hide somewhat harshly ripped the x's of tape from his perky nipples. The older man dropped to his knees, pulling SISeN to the edge of the chair he was sitting on. The pink haired man leaned forward, sticking his tongue out and brushing his tongue against his nipple. SISeN moaned freely as hide attacked his tender flesh, tugging on the tenderly responsive bud with his teeth. He gripped the younger man s hips, stilling his shaking form. The younger of the two ran his hands through pink locks, trying to keep himself from continuing to jack off.

hide lost himself as he focused on the taste of the other man, the feel of his flesh against his lips, and the electrifying music their bodies made as their members brushed. The just barely legal man let loose a guttural moan as hide sucked at the hairless flesh just above his erect cock. The devious older man continued to tease the already frayed man, shifting him so he could massage his tender sac with the wet muscle of his tongue.

"P-_Please..."_ As if this was all he needed, hide instantly fit SISeN's cock inside the warm cavern of his mouth. The younger threw his head back, yelling as ecstasy engulfed him. He thrust against the back of the vocalist's throat, getting lost in the tight heat of his mouth. hide allowed it, servicing him as best he could. As the teen's thrusts became more frantic, hide pulled back, releasing the organ from the amazing confines of his heavenly heat. SISeN cried out, gripping the sides of his chair as he thrust into the space where his mouth once was. hide chuckled at the sight, kissing his purple lips lightly. The DJ panted, opening his bleary eyes to see why the pleasure had stopped.

"Nn_...aa..._h-hide-sama?" The pink haired man blinked in surprise, not realizing the younger man had recognized him.

He smirked, lovingly running his hand against the pale, unblemished flesh of SISeN's neck. The far more submissive man shuddered, leaning into the warm hand. hide grinned, leaning down to suckle the warm and sweaty skin as he sat on his lap. hide rolled his hips, grinding down on the member.

_"Ah!_ Please!_ A-Again..."_

hide arched an eyebrow, repositioning himself so he could again suck the younger off. SISeN's back arched gracefully as hide's tongue ran along the vein on the underside of his cock. His fingers tangled in pink hair once more as he tried to find his completion. hide opened his eyes, deciding to take control of the situation. He held the younger's hips completely still, earning a frustrated cry of disapproval. This soon disappeared as hide began to lap at his precum covered head, twisting his tongue around it.

hide rummaged in his coat pocket for a condom as SISeN moaned beneath him. The pink haired man took him in all the way once more, humming around it. Milky white ribbons of manhood coated his throat, SISeN's addicting taste filling his mouth and mind. He smirked, releasing the organ as he found what he was looking for.

"Ahn..._h-hide-sama..." _The older man glanced up at him, opening the packet with his teeth. "I-in the drawer..."

The DJ waved him over to a table across the room from them. hide opened it, finding lube inside. He grinned, grabbing it and heading back to the other man. The elder dipped his fingers in it, smearing it around the other's pink bud of an entrance. SISeN kissed him as hide's first finger wormed its way inside him, spreading the lube around. He moaned, sinking his hips down on the invading digit. "...hide-sama..."

He added another, scissoring them quickly. The DJ clung to his shoulders, burying his face in his neck. The music outside had been turned up, and was slowly leaking through the bottom of the door. hide's fingers began to move inside him, following the rhythm of the music. The other musician giggled, picking up quickly on what the other was unconcsiously doing. "h-hide-sama..."

The elder grinned, pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his own dick. SISeN's throat constricted as pleasure wracked his body. He again stood fully erect, even though hide had yet to begin thrusting. hide moaned, the inescapable heat of the nineteen year old's passage clinging to every inch of him. He pulled out slowly, groaning at the friction and the loss of pleasure, before slamming back in twice as hard. SISeN moaned, head falling back as hide grabbed his hips, shifting them so they lay on the floor.

The younger male hooked his leg over hide's shoulder, letting him go deeper and deeper. Their bodies now sleek with sweat and the reminder of SISeN's first orgasm, they kissed passionately, tongues entwining. Tears began to build up in the DJ's eyes as hide continually bombarded his prostate with spine-tingling pleasure. Just when he would think his body was numb, the elder would hit that spot inside him again, sending another wave of life-altering pleasure through him. Too soon, it ended.

They collapsed against each other, hide reluctantly pulling out. Two pairs of cloudy eyes met. "h-hide-sama..."

The pink haired man held his gaze, running a hand through surprisingly soft purple locks. (1) "Nani?"

SISeN closed his eyes, his body still tender from their lovemaking. He shivered as hide's hand ghosted down his body, from his bicep to his ass. "I...I don't think I want this night to end..." hide chuckled, smiling brightly as he kissed the shorter male.

"Never had it so good, eh?" SISeN blushed, nodding.

"N-no..._ano..._it's not just that..." hide wrapped his arms around the boy, whom was currently attempting to hide in his new lover's hot pink hair.

"Oh?"

SISeN peaked up at him through both their neon locks, before planting a light kiss on his jaw. "I mean...it's just...I, I've liked you for awhile now...a long while...and, and more than just a little bit...I mean, I really, REALLY like you..."

hide grinned, pinning the younger male to the ground by his shoulders. Head bent, he snatched a kiss from the surprised boy. "Really now? I was just about to say the same, albeit more coherently."

DJ SISeN reddened once more, accepting the kisses gifted to him by his idol only somewhat suspiciously. "Really, now?"

hide nodded, moving to once more kiss soft purple lips. Odd, normally purple lipstick turned him off, as it tended to remind him of Yoshiki-kun...it seemed that DJ SISeN just so happened to be the exception. "It's true. The reason," he paused, kissing SISeN's jaw, "I came," his neck, "down here," his collarbone, "in the first place," his right nipple, "was actually," his left, "to ask you," his belly, "to dinner." his cock.

The teen turned all manners of red in that moment, and hide grinned as his lover was not-so-miraculously rearoused by his sensual kisses. "Is...is that so?"

The pinkette grinned, his hand wrapping around the boy's cock as he began to kiss him once more. "Mhmm..." They broke for air so that hide could hear his entirely sexual moans. "So...what do you say?"

SISeN grabbed onto hide's shoulders, feeling like he was hanging on for dear life. "A-ah..._y-yes! _Y-yes, h-h-hide-sama_aaaaaaaaah_! _Nn..!"_

* * *

hide grinned at the memory as he held his shorter lover close. The younger man beamed up at him, clinging to his arm. He doubted that either of them had expected this to last so long-four years, to the day. Not that he was complaining. Of course not! As unexpected as it was, they both seemed to have found their soulmates in each other. He watched carefully as his lover let go of his arm to blissfully run from shop to shop, looking at the different wares the festival had to offer. The singer stopped, leaning against the thick trunk of an old, fragrant tree. He watched, chuckling every now and then as his lover attempted to haggle in Japanese with a woman who very obviously didn't speak it. Smiling, he headed over to the younger man, wrapping his arms around his waist as he joined the conversation. He slipped his hands into the front pocket's of SISeN's jeans, discreetly touching his cock. "Ne, he wants that one, the one in pink."

The American shop keeper gave the couple an odd look, but rang up their selection nonetheless. "That'll be twenty-seven fifty."

SISeN gave her an odd look, muttering "Forty two and thirty? _What?"_

hide smirked, handing the lady the cash and his lover his purchase. "Don't worry about it, love. It's fine."

SISeN nodded dumbly, kissing hide's cheek as he grabbed the teddy bear. "If you say so. Ah, hicchan..."

The pink haired man grinned, removing his hands from SISeN's pockets, now that he had finally noticed them. "Yeees?"

The brunette pouted at the loss of his lover's hands, but began to walk nonetheless. Stepping closer to his love, he slipped his hand into hide's back pocket, very obviously grabbing his ass. The two paused, smirking at each other. "Never mind."

hide chuckled at his childish yet surprisingly grope-filled lover, kissing his forehead softly. "Kami, I love you..."

SISeN pouted, grabbing hide's hand as they began to walk again. "Who's Kami?"

* * *

(1) YESIKNOWIT'SAWIG. However, for the sake of the smut, it shall be his real hair, m'kay?

Please review! :D


End file.
